Gacha
The gacha page is where you can exchange melodisians, Currencies#friend points, Kami points and various tickets for Bromides There are five categories of gacha that all update at various times when new bromides are released. 趙ガチャ - Super Gacha The Super Gacha is the gacha on the leftmost tab of the page, and the one that the gacha button defaults to. Any gachas on this page will use melodisians to perform a scout. You can use 5 melodisians to perform a single bromide scout, or 50 melodisians to perform a ten bromide scout. Ten bromide scouts have a guaranteed SSR or above rarity for one card in the scout. Bromides on this page update the most frequently and a new super gacha will usually appear at the same time as a new event. The super gacha also adds points towards the Love Meter, which no other gacha does. There are other styles of super than the unlimited super gacha, which feature either different rates for bromide rarities, limited bromides that may only be available for a certain event, and/or different pricing. These gacha will also not always be available, unlike the unlimited super gacha. Some gacha in this category will occasionally be discounted, and you can perform a single bromide scout for 2 melodisians instead of the usual 5. The ten bromide scout will also sometimes be discounted to 25 melodisians. The discount will be removed after one scout, and will return to it's original pricing. 'Event Gacha' Event Gachas are super gachas that have a chance to obtain the same bromides as the unlimited super gacha in addition to event bromides. Event bromides obtained through the gacha are either URs that can have their level limit removed through the bromide page, or limited time LRs. Event bromides will give you bonuses within your current party when playing the event that the bromide corresponds to. Bonuses will not be given after the event is complete, but some bonuses will return during reocurring events. Please check the Events page for current event gacha information. 'Super Legend Gacha' ' '''The Super Legend Gacha is a super gacha with an increased rate for LR bromides. This gacha will appear after a new LR is released, and when a previously released LR is newly available for level limit removal. The LR featured on the front of the gacha will also usually come with event bonuses for the current or next event. 'Step Gacha' Step gachas have six steps. Steps 1-5 will be the usual price of 50 melodisians for a ten bromide summon, and the 6th step will cost only 6 melodisians for a ten bromide summon. In addition, the rates for LR and UR bromides increase dramatically among the later steps. (Please see rates for details.) 並ガチャ - Common Gacha The Common Gacha is the gacha where you can exchange your friend points for bromides. Bromides from this gacha will not exceed SSR rarity, and as such cannot have their level limit removed or be awakened. Bromides from this gacha will most commonly be N and R rarity, and will occasionally contain a SR rarity bromide. Any SSRs that come from this gacha will be a random element of Arisugawa Archangel. Similar to the super gacha, you can perform a single bromide scout for 100 friend points, or a ten bromide scout for 1,000. When you press the summon button for either scout option, a box of options will appear, allowing you to customize any automated settings for this gacha. The complete translation for these settings can be viewed here. Please note that if you check the R or SR boxes to automatically sell, it will uncheck them on the automatic Kami point transfer, and vice versa. The Automatic Sale category automatically sells the rarity of bromides checked in the boxes for sound dollars. You will receive a different amount of sound dollars depending on the rarity of the bromide converted. The 'Sell Maples' checkbox will sell any Arisugawa Maples that were scouted, but will not sell any Arisugawa Angels. The Automatic Kami Convert category automatically converts the chosen rarity of bromides scouted into Kami points, which can be spent at the Kami Gacha. You will receive a different amount of Kami points depending on the rarity of the bromide converted. Arisugawa Maples and Angels cannot be converted to Kami points. Forced Sale disregards the maximum sound dollar limit (9,999,999), and continues to sell your bromides. Please note that you cannot gain more sound dollars than the maximum limit. *Reinforcing Bromides refers to Arisugawa Angels. *PT is short for Points, referring to Kami points. 神ガチャ - Kami Gacha The Kami Gacha can be used to scout bromides using Kami points. All bromides from this gacha will be UR, but will not be able to remove their level limit or awaken. This gacha is less frequently updated than the super gacha, but will sometimes change the featured bromide on the front of the gacha. Unlike the Super and Common gachas, there is only one option for scouting from the Kami Gacha which is a single bromide for 300 Kami points. 'Kami Points' Kami points can be gained through Monthly login bonuses and exchanging your bromides for points.You can also exchange Kami points for prizes at the Arisugawa Factory. Ticketガチャ - Ticket Gacha The Ticket Gacha is the fourth tab on the page, and all gachas in this category must be used with a ticket. '''Birthday Ticket Gacha' The Birthday Ticket Gacha consists of bromides of characters with birthdays for the current month, and changes bromides on the 15th of every month. Bromides from previous events can also be obtained from this gacha. This Gacha contains URs only. Birthday gacha tickets can be obtained once a month through Monthly Login bonuses. '' ' 10 Scout Ticket Gacha''' The 10 Scout Ticket Gacha guarantees one random UR or LR per each scout, and 9 other random bromides. (Only one ticket is used for a scout of ten.) This gacha contains SR, SSR, UR and LR bromides. Limited time URs are not available from this gacha. 10 Scout Gacha Tickets can be obtained through special packs in the shop and events. ' ' Standard Ticket Gacha The Standard Ticket Gacha contains R, SR, SSR, and UR bromides. LRs and Limited time URs are not available from this gacha. Standard Gacha Tickets can be obtained through Monthly Login bonuses and events. ' ' UR Standard Ticket Gacha The UR Standard Ticket Gacha scouts a guaranteed UR bromide. LRs and Limited time URs are not available from this gacha.UR Standard Gacha Tickets can be obtained through Monthly Login bonuses and events. ' ' SSR Standard Ticket Gacha The SSR Ticket Gacha contains SSR and UR bromides. LRs and Limited time URs are not available from this gacha. S''SR Standard Gacha Tickets can be obtained through Monthly Login bonuses and events.'' ' ' LR Challenge Ticket Gacha The LR Challenge Ticket Gacha contains SSR, UR, and LR bromides. Limited time URs are not available from this gacha. LR Challenge Gacha Tickets can be obtained through special packs in the shop , the Arisugawa Factory in exchange for Kami points, and events. ' ' UR 30% Chance Ticket Gacha The UR 30% Chance Ticket Gacha contains SSR and UR bromides. LRs and Limited time URs are not available from this gacha. UR 30% Chance Gacha Tickets can be obtained through the Arisugawa Factory in exchange for Kami points, and events. '' 愛ガチャ - Love Gacha The Love Gacha is a special gacha that guarantees you one previously unobtained UR from a gacha of your choosing. The Love Gacha will only include event gachas from the Super Gacha list, and will not include LRs. The gacha will also only include a bromide from the bromides featured on the chosen gacha (Maximum of 4 possibilities from any 1 gacha.) ' Love Meter''' Spending your Love Meter is the only way to scout using the Love Gacha, and doing so depletes the meter entirely. The meter must be full (having reached 36,000 points), to be used.The meter can be recharged from performing scouts in the Super Gacha. You will have 30 days upon maxing out the meter to use it. Gacha Rates Super Gacha rarity rates are accessible through a rectangular button on the side of the gacha'[Appearance Rate'(出現一覽)], 'and will detail the percent chances of any available rarities of bromide for that gacha. '''Unlimited Super Gacha ' LR: 0.35% UR: 2.5% SSR: 6.0% SR: 24.5% R: 66.65% '''Event Gacha* LR: 0.35% UR: 2.5% SSR: 6.0% SR: 24.5% R: 66.65% Super Legend Gacha* LR: 1.05% UR: 2.14% SSR: 6.0% SR: 24.5% R: 66.3% 'Step Gatcha Rates' Step 1= |-|Step 2= |-|Step 3~= Ticket Rates UR 30% Chance Ticket Gacha UR: 30% SSR: 70% LR Challenge Ticket Gacha LR: 1% UR: 30% SSR: 69% 'NOTES' *If you encounter a message when trying to access the Gacha page that reads 'フロマイド所持上限数がMAXを超えています.フロマイドの強化、売却で枚数を減らしください。', it means that your bromide list is too full, and you will need to either sell some, exchange some for kami points, or strengthen some before you can scout any more. *The rates provided here are based on the most commonly seen rates for typical event, legend and step gachas. The rates will sometimes vary from gacha to gacha, but will most commonly be the rates listed. *Gacha rates are only applicable to the Super Gacha, and the Ticket Gacha. Rates can change at any point and may not always be updated here. It is recommended to read the Gacha rates on the page of the Gacha you plan to use before you scout with it. Category:Gameplay Category:Bromides Category:Events